


Glad To Be Home:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Buried/Burying, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter), Established Relationship, Family, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was glad to be home from New Jersey, Steve made arrangements, so the blond don’t have to do a thing, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Glad To Be Home:

*Summary: Danny was glad to be home from New Jersey, Steve made arrangements, so the blond don’t have to do a thing, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was waiting for his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams at the airport, as the sun was coming down. He knew the blond was exhausted, & just wants to be home, where he belongs, Steve wants that too.

 

When he saw the blond coming up to him with his huge duffle bag, He knew that he had a hell of a week, & burying his brother was torture. He missed him terribly, & was sad that he didn’t make more of an effort to go find him, But, He knew that he did that he could.

 

He got out of those thoughts, & bad memories. “Hey, Baby, Welcome Home, I missed you so much”, He said, as he took the bag from him, & kissed him on the top of his head, as they made it to the camaro, & sped off to their home. He will make sure that the loudmouth detective relax, & enjoy himself that evening.

 

“I missed you too, Super Seal, I am so glad to be home”, Danny said with a tired smile, as he leaned back against his seat. When they got home, Dinner was set up in a romantic setting, & the shorter man was touched by the gesture, & that Steve went through all of the trouble to do it.

 

“Thank you for all of this Steve, After everything, This is what I needed, You know exactly what I need”, He said, as he kissed him, & they sat down to eat the wonderful meal, & enjoying some alone time together. Danny wad even given a massage, He will remember this, as the best evening ever.

 

The End.


End file.
